Artifício Mágico
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Harry não tem mais apego a vida. Draco sente prazer em se entorpecer. No fundo do poço os dois se reencontram. Será que ainda dá tempo para viver? [HarryxDraco]


**ARTIFÍCIO MÁGICO**  
_Arashi Kaminari_

**Capítulo 1**

Branco. Primeira captação. Branco no geral. À minha volta. À minha mente. Ao que aconteceu.

Ok. Mais uma vez então.

Ouvi certa vez que o cérebro é uma caixinha de surpresas. Eu quero me surpreender com o meu.

Concentração e uma dose de força cerebral.

Sim, sim. As lembranças querem me tomar. Deixo-me levar.

O cheiro característico. Os sentidos falhando. Desfalecendo.

Droga. Até para cometer suicídio eu sou um imprestável.

Minha mãe, Sirius, Dumbledore e Ginny morreram para me salvar.

E eu simplesmente não dou valor ao esforço deles, porque não quero ser o que eles me forçaram a ser.

Planejei tudo rapidamente, eu sei, mas era certo. O que deu errado?

Ou será que deu certo e eu estou do outro lado?

**oOo**

Ah, não! Ela de novo, não! Tudo menos isso.

Quem vê de fora acha que eu gosto de todo o processo que está por vir, mas não.

Eu, absoluta e incontestavelmente, odeio tudo o que vai acontecer.

Porém, parece que meu corpo é imperecível.

Porque nem me entorpecendo a níveis extremos, eu caio.

Trewlaney diria que eu tenho um karma dos pesados.

Mas eu não acredito nisso.

Então por que eu não consigo passar dessa para uma outra qualquer?

Até eu descobrir a resposta, vou fingir estar dormindo.

Não quero ver poções, a não ser que elas me matem.

**oOo**

– Hermione–

Um tapa me cala. Não fico surpreso. Eu já esperava.

– Cale-se! Não ouse se dirigir a mim ou eu não respondo pelos meus atos, _senhor Potter_. – ela me diz com escarninho – O que estava pensando? Falta do que fazer o faz comer titica de animal fantástico? – e agora o sarcasmo vem à tona – Não seja por isso! Eu coloco mil e um serviços do ministério na sua mão.

– Mione–

– Você escutou o que eu disse? Não quero escutar a sua voz! Mas deve ser muito difícil já que o _Grande Harry Potter _não sabe cumprir uma ordem.

– Chega, Hermione!

– Chega VOCÊ HARRY! – não. Ela só está começando – Você não pensa em mim? No Ron? Nos Weasley? Em seus amigos? E em todos que se sacrificaram? Você não deve ter idéia de quantos morreram para você estar aqui hoje.

Desde o fim da guerra, todos me aclamam como o salvador da humanidade, o garoto-que-sobreviveu-e-derrotou, o garoto-de-ouro, entre mil e outras chamadas que só me dão vontade de vomitar. Me dão vontade de vomitar porque quem as cita não estava na guerra. Não acreditou em Dumbledore quando ele avisou sobre a volta de Voldemort. E até chegou a fazer pactos com aquele bruxo das trevas, por medo ou por qualquer outro motivo e agora se fazem de santos. Povo medíocre e podre!

As pessoas que não mudaram foram as mesmas que estiveram do meu lado desde o início da guerra ou mesmo que não do meu lado, apenas inclusas nela. Os Weasleys não mudaram muita coisa.

– Eu não pedi nada disso!

– Calado! – ela grita novamente – Eu também não pedi. Você me vê reclamando? Não, não é? Por que eu tenho mais o que fazer e uma vida a seguir em frente. E você se achando bom o suficiente para fazer meio mundo parar por sua causa, apenas porque você quer ser o centro. Eu tenho preocupações, Harry! Eu tenho reais preocupações. Muito preocupantes e você sabe! E você vem me dar mais trabalho?

Hermione é a relações públicas do ministério – uma espécie de diplomata, já que toda vez que acontece merda, ela tem que ir falar com as autoridades trouxas para acalmar os ânimos –, apesar de ter se formado em medibruxaria. E como se não bastasse o trabalho que já ocupa boa parte do seu tempo e o seu _grande amigo _aqui a lhe preocupar, ela ainda tem o Ron para cuidar. Para salvar Hermione durante a guerra, ele se pôs à frente dela e recebeu uma Cruciatus que o deixou tão aéreo quanto os Longbottom. Mione nunca se perdoou por isso. Mais ainda, porque ela estava preparada para contar o que sentia por ele e não teve tempo de fazê-lo.

– Por isso que eu queria morrer–

– Quer morrer, então fique feliz, eu vou te satisfazer.

Ela pula em cima de mim e tenta me enforcar com as mãos. Não reajo. Eu quero isso.

– Senhorita Granger. – uma enfermeira do hospital trouxa tenta trazê-la a realidade, mas estamos envolvidos demais em nosso próprio universo para lhe dar ouvidos.

– Me soltem!

– Segurem-na.

– Me soltem!

Hermione grita e se esperneia, quando dois enfermeiros a pegam pelo braço e começam a arrastá-la para fora do quarto.

– Soltem-na! Por favor.

– Mas senhor Potter... – a enfermeira tenta, mas não a deixo terminar.

– Eu pedi para soltá-la.

Os dois homens a soltam, mas permanecem com os olhos grudados em seus movimentos. Ela ajeita a manga da roupa e com um olhar fuzilador, me diz:

– Você tem cinco minutos para aparecer na recepção.

Eu não a culpo. Eu mereço.

**oOo**

Os olhos da loira que segura a minha mão são bem dissimulados. Mas não o suficiente para mim. Vejo cada palavra que a boca dela não ousa pronunciar flutuando na profunda depressão que seus olhos representam. Preocupação e alívio. Menos mal. Dela eu não preciso esperar um espetáculo.

– Quando eu deixei de ser suficiente?

Boa pergunta. Como sempre, ela sabe me pegar de jeito. Não tenho resposta.

– Não se martirize Pansy–

– Não estou me martirizando. Só quero saber onde falhei com você... para chegar a esse ponto.

Ela não mente. Até porque ela não tem motivos para isso. Eu a conheço melhor do que ninguém. Talvez melhor do que ela mesma. Se eu disser que eu sempre soube que nos tornaríamos grandes amigos e confidentes, eu estarei mentindo. E à troco de quê? Meus pensamentos são de domínio meu com acesso liberado à você, caro leitor, não a ela e nem a mais ninguém. Então o que há a temer? Absolutamente nada.

Não, eu não sei porque faço isso. Só me dá vontade e então quando vejo, estou nessa situação novamente. E o babaca aqui sempre tenta da mesma forma. Às vezes me pergunto se quero realmente obter sucesso em minhas tentativas. Porque sempre falho humilhantemente. E nunca, nunca Pansy aparece no hospital. Nunca mesmo. O marido dela não me suporta. Então evito criar mais animosidades entre nós.

Tomei uma poção que somente aqueles que mexem com a arte das trevas se atrevem a fazer. Fiz-la em segredo, mas mesmo assim alguma coisa deu errada. Nas últimas vezes foi a dose, a concentração, um imprevisto. Desta vez, eu ainda não sei. Só sei que os medibruxos daqui não vêem a hora d´eu realmente bater as botas e deixar de atazanar a vida deles. O procedimento? Eu explico. Já sei o que é de praxe de cor.

Primeiramente eles irão procurar saber o que eu ingeri. Quando descobrirem, me denunciarão ao ministério, que me chamará para uma audiência e dirá que é terminantemente proibido o uso de artes das trevas seja por quem que seja. Então eu uso um pouco da minha influência sobre o fim da guerra e ganho apenas uma advertência como as muitas outras que coleciono sobre o que não posso fazer. E então, eu sou mandado de volta aqui para fazer terapia.

Como sei disso? Já passei por aqui seis vezes, se contar essa vez. Não preciso nem abrir meus olhos para saber as caras e bocas que os medibruxos fazem ao entrar e sair do meu quarto. Tudo não passa de um teatro de aparências no qual os atos eu já decorei.

_04 de dezembro de 2006 e 31 de janeiro de 2007._

**Nota da autora:**

"_Linhas de Encenação" não foi esquecida. Em breve, atualização._


End file.
